Reconstruction
by selene Magnus
Summary: Un sanctuaire en ruines, des rescapés perdus dans les ruines et l'attente...
1. Chapter 1

**Reconstruction**

Les Bronzes, Marine, Shina et Kiki sont vivants, avec Seika. Le soleil réapparaît et ils commencent à nettoyer les dégâts en attendant le retour de leurs compagnons et amis.

Quand les chevaliers divins de Bronze reviennent, ils leur annoncent la mort de tous les chevaliers d'Or. Seiya étant gravement blessé, restera alité pendant presque deux ans.

Le choix d'un nouveau Pope se porte sur Shiryu, mais il refuse, et préfère se consacrer à l'entraînement de Kiki, futur Bélier. Car lui seul, pourra un jour reconstruire, avec l'aide d'Athéna, les armures d'Or détruites dans le monde souterrain.

Et il faut aussi former de nouveaux apprentis, pour que reviennent les autres armures d'Or, qui ne bougeront que lorsque de nouveaux prétendants existeront.

Shiryu propose comme Pope Marine, il veut bien être son conseiller. Stupeur! On n'avait jamais vu une femme Pope. Mais Athéna acquiesce. Marine veut refuser, ne se sentant pas la force mais elle sait que c'est son devoir: qui d'autre a ici le bon sens, le dévouement et l'autorité qu'elle possède naturellement?

_- Déesse, pardonnez-moi, mais je suis indigne d'un tel honneur_

_- Au contraire Marine! Tu es la plus qualifiée pour le rôle_

_- Mais…mais j'ai commis une erreur… et un Pope doit être exemplaire, et …_

Ikki réplique : _- Parce que Saga était exemplaire, lui?_

_- Ikki!_ - le réprimande Shun.

_- Marine, de quelle erreur parle-tu?_

_- C'est une faute grave Majesté, une honte même_

_- Allons, je ne vois pas ce qui puisse être si grave! Surtout de ta part_

_- Je… je suis enceinte_

Silence choqué autour de cette révélation. Shaina serre les poings: c'est en effet une infamie, le déshonneur le plus complet pour une femme chevalier.

_- Et bien nous sommes au XXe siècle, il est temps que les lois ici évoluent. Nous allons y remédier. Tu seras donc la première femme Grand Pope, et tu seras aussi la première mère. Il n'y a rien à mes yeux de choquant. Que l'on prépare la cérémonie d'intronisation! Et un grand festin pour notre victoire sur le mal_

* * *

Marine devient donc Grand Pope. Elle décide de s'installer dans le temple du lion, pour diriger au plus près les travaux de reconstruction du temple de la vierge. Elle installe les 4 chevaliers divins dans les premiers temples, les autres étant difficiles d'accès avec le chantier à la 6ème maison :

- Shiryu et Kiki au bélier

- Hyoga au taureau

- Ikki au cancer (il était le seul à accepter d'y entrer)

- Shun chez les gémeaux

Les autres bronzes ont déjà des logements, puisqu'ils habitent au sanctuaire depuis la bataille des 12 maisons. Et Athéna est retournée au Japon pour faire soigner Seiya.

Ikki s'était au départ proposé pour veiller sur la demeure du lion, vu que c'était son propre signe, mais il avait compris au visage de Marine combien cette demeure comptait pour elle, et il ne lui fallut pas deux secondes pour en comprendre la raison. Aussi lance-t-il l'idée que le 5ème temple peut héberger le nouveau Pope, prétextant la proximité des travaux.

* * *

_Nouvelle petite histoire assez courte, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, bien que cela ne sera pas un chef d'oeuvre_


	2. Chapter 2

Juste après sa nomination, Marine reçoit la visite de Shaina. Ikki l'aide à s'installer : étant son voisin, il prend soin d'elle, son instinct protecteur se rabattant sur elle, vu que Shun a fait la preuve qu'il n'a plus besoin de protection sur quoi que ce soit.

Shaina s'énerve contre l'acte de Marine et lui demande des explications.

_- C'est comme ça que tu parle à ton Pope, toi?_

_- Ferme-là la volaille! On t'a pas sonné!_

_- Espèce de vipère! Si tu crois m'impressionner avec tes ongles crochus à 4 sous!_

_- Tu ne me fais pas peur! Et c'est bien à toi de donner des leçons de politesse_

_- Ça suffit!_ - hurla Marine - _Je te remercie de ton aide Ikki, mais Shaina s'adressait à une amie pas au Pope_

_- Tu parles d'une amie! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble, je croyais…._

_- C'est vrai, je m'en excuse, j'étais …effrayée_

Shaina baissa sa garde et se rapprocha de Marine:

_- Ok, dis-moi juste… comment c'est arrivé_

_- Parce que tu ne connais pas la méthode?_ - ricana Ikki. Shaina lui lança un regard noir: _- Tu peux pas nous laisser un peu d'air, toi?_

_- Ouais, j'vous laisse entre "filles"_

_- Bon débarras!_

_- Shaina! Ikki sait se montrer grossier mais il mérite vraiment ta considération, tu sais_

_- C'est pas lui quand même?_

Marine rougit_: - Mais non! Bien sur que non_

_- Alors dis-moi la vérité…est-ce que…on t'a violentée? Tu aurais dû me le dire avant…j'aurais pu t'aider_

_- Non, non Shaina, tu n'y es pas du tout! Heureusement! Certes ce bébé est… inattendu mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a pas été conçu avec violence_

_- Je sais pas ce que je préfère! Comment toi, as-tu pu t'abaisser à fricoter … charnellement avec un homme! Je te voyais si … exemplaire, tu étais un modèle pour toutes les filles ici! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Un viol, j'aurais compris, je t'aurais soutenue, et vengée aussi, mais ça? Tu n'es qu'une…_

Elle reçu une gifle. _- Shaina, pardon, je n'aurais pas dû… mais…_

Shaina sembla hésiter à attaquer Marine; elle se contenta de serrer les poings et de reculer.

_- De quel droit me juge-tu ainsi? Tu crois que j'ignore la faute dont je me suis rendue coupable? Tu crois que je n'en souffre pas? Que je n'ai pas payé? Tu crois que je ne le paie pas en ce moment? Tu crois que c'est comme ça que je voulais mon avenir? Et celui de mon enfant? Tu crois que je voulais qu'il vienne au monde sans jamais connaître son père? Et que je me retrouve toute seule à l'élever… sans lui, à jamais sans lui _

Marine se retourna pour cacher ses larmes, et reprendre pied.

_- Marine… tu veux dire?... qu'il…oh Marine, pardon! Pardon -_ Elle se rapprocha et la prit dans ses bras _- C'était un Or c'est ça?_

Marine se contenta de remuer la tête.

_- Et tu l'aimais? Oui je suis une imbécile, pardonne-moi!_

_- Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux_

_- À qui alors? Aux dieux?_

_- Oui, et à moi!... qu'est ce qui m'a prit de tomber amoureuse d'un autre chevalier, hein? Je savais bien qu'il y aurait des larmes forcément_

_- Si l'amour était facile, ça se saurait non?_

* * *

_Forcément vous devinez qui est le coupable! faudrait que je songe à mettre plus de surprises!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Réveillé en sursaut par le cri télépathique, Ikki se rue au 5ème temple.

_- Marine? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_- C'est le moment! Je savais pas… qui d'autre appeler. J'ai… si peur_

_- Calme-toi, ça va bien se passer. Pourquoi t'as pas appelé Shaina?_

_- Elle dort à l'autre bout du domaine! Je… j'avais pas la force… sans réveiller les autres_

_- Ok ok, je vais l'appeler. Et en attendant je m'occupe de toi_

_- Personne… ne doit voir le Pope comme ça, tu comprends?_

_- T'inquiète! Le petit sera là avant que qui ce soit ne s'en rende compte_

.

.

.

_- Bon, je fais quoi, moi? J'ai jamais fait ça! Je saurai pas!_

_- Et tu crois quoi? Que j'accouche des femmes tous les deux jours? Bon, tu récupères des linges propres, tu m'apportes de l'eau_

_- Voilà… et maintenant?_

_- Place-toi derrière elle. Tu la soutiens_

_- Ouais, et toi?_

_- Moi, je vais jouer au docteur_

_- Non… je veux pas que tu regarde…_

_- Marine, calme-toi, tout va bien se passer. Faut que je vérifie que tout se prépare correctement. T'affole pas, va! J'en ai vu d'autres, hein! …. Bon c'est parfait… à la prochaine contraction, tu pousses_

.

.

.

_- Ouin ouin ouin_

_- Et voilà le travail_ - fait Ikki, en déposant le bébé dans les bras de Marine fatiguée. -_ Tu vois, ton petit matou est là, tout parfait_

_- Tu… tu savais?_

_- Ouais, j'ai compris tout de suite. Et à voir sa bouille, tu pourra pas le cacher bien longtemps. Ben, où est le problème finalement?_

_- Merci Ikki, pour tout ce que tu as fait. Pour moi, mon bébé et même le domaine. Nous te devons beaucoup_

_- C'est le moins que je pouvais faire pour lui. Je lui devais bien ça. Il s'est montré si brave là-bas. Ils ont tous ensembles donnés leur vie pour détruire ce satané mur. Mais même mort, il n'a pas cessé le combat. Son âme m'a envoyé son armure à Elysion. Elle n'a pas résisté longtemps mais il me l'a donné. À moi! Alors prendre soin de sa famille, c'est le moins que je pouvais faire pour lui. Je suis fier d'avoir côtoyé, même un instant, un homme comme lui. Très fier. On cite souvent la bravoure de son frère, mais je dois dire qu'il le valait tout autant. Sinon plus!_

_- Merci Ikki. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, tu sais. Je veux dire… le caractère_

_- Ah tu trouves?_ -réplique Shaina.

_- Oui. C'est vrai que Aiolia était… moins… enfin plus joyeux, plus souriant que toi Ikki, mais tout comme toi, il avait ce feu en lui, cette puissance contenue tous les jours qu'il ne libérait que pour les causes justes. Je suis sûre qu'il a dû lui aussi être fier de combattre à tes côtés_

_- Bon c'est pas tout ça les vétérans. Mais on a un nouveau-né à s'occuper, et d'une jeune maman à reposer_ - dit Shaina _- Allez, passe-le moi, je vais le laver, et après je te soignerai, d'accord Marine?_

_- Oui, merci Shaina_

* * *

_Merci pour les petits messages reçus, ça encourage énormément, merci infiniment.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

La vie continue au sanctuaire.

Tout le monde a applaudi quand Marine a présenté son fils à la chevalerie. On prit vite l'habitude de voir un bébé jouer derrière le Pope.

Cela faisait presque un an quand une énorme boule de feu atterrit dans l'arène centrale. Après la poussière retombée, on aperçoit une dizaine de corps par terre.

Un grognement s'élève: _- Oh putain! J'ai un mal de crâne! Pire qu'une gueule de bois. Eh Milo? On a fait quoi hier? Ça dû être une sacrée cuite, parce que je me rappelle rien_

_- La ferme la descente de lit! J'ai sommeil_

_- Mais pourquoi on est tous à poil?_ -Il regarde autour de lui _- Et en plein milieu de l'arène! Les gars bougez-vous!_

En effet, les interpellés se réveillent et constatent avec plus ou moins d'horreur la situation.

Jabu et ses compagnons se rapprochent, ahuris. Puis ce sont les embrassades…

_- Euh… vous pourriez pas nous apporter des fringues?_ -réclame le jeune sagittaire.

_- Aioros! Putain mon frangin! T'es vivant!_

Le lion ne se tient plus de joie et enlace avec force son frère retrouvé.

_- Euh Aiolia… je suis content moi aussi… mais on nous regarde … et on est nus_ - - rajoute tout bas le héros.

_- Quoi c'est ça qui te gêne? Ne me dis pas que t'es plus pudique qu'une fillette de 13 ans! On a des corps de rêves, je vois pas pourquoi on les cacherait, hein Milo?_

_- Ouais ouais, calme-toi quand même, le chat de gouttière! Tu fais rougir ton petit frangin_

En se retournant, Aiolia réalisa qu'effectivement, son frère était plus petit que lui, et … plus jeune aussi. Il avait bien ressuscité aussi comme eux, mais dans un corps de 15 ans! Alors que lui avait dépassé la vingtaine! Avec tous ces regards sur lui, en plus d'être aussi nu qu'à sa naissance, Aioros était plus rouge qu'une tomate confite. Heureusement des apprentis leur apportèrent des fringues, au grand dam d'Aldébaran qui grogna que rien n'était à sa taille! Il dût mettre sur lui un drap, imitant une toge grossière: ça tiendrait bien jusqu'à son temple.

La troupe avance gentiment vers les temples, interrompue fréquemment par des retrouvailles, les explications et récits qui en découlent. Le jeune Kiki gambadait comme un cabri, fier d'avoir retrouvé son ancien maître. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas Shiryu mais enfin c'était pas pareil.

_- Allons jusqu'au 5ème temple: le Pope nous y attendra_

_- Le Pope? Vous avez élu un nouveau Pope?_

_- Ben oui fallait bien! Avec tout le boulot à faire ici. Regarde Mü: l'entrée de ton temple a été dégagé et refait. Par contre Shaka, le tien est en pleine reconstruction. Il n'est pas encore habitable_

_- Mais le Pope décidera des logements_

Aiolia serrait tellement son frère que celui-ci ne touchait pas le sol:

_- Lâche-moi deux minutes, p'tit frère! Ça serait con que je meure une seconde fois, par asphyxie!_

Ce fut quand Shaina le dépassa dans la montée, que Aiolia réalisa quelque chose. Il l'arrêta en la tirant par le bras:

_- Shaina! Où est Marine?_

_- Du calme! Elle est là-haut! … Et interdiction de lui sauter dessus, tu m'entends!_ - lui répondit-elle à deux centimètres du visage.

* * *

...'-Arrivés au temple du lion'

_- Bienvenus parmi nous chevaliers_

_- Salut Marine. Tu es bien solennelle dis donc _-répond Milo.

Mü le prit par le bras: _- Milo, surveille ton langage et genou à terre devant ton Pope_

_- Pardon?_

_- Ça ne se voit pas que Marine porte désormais la dignité du Pope?_

Mü se baissa devant Marine, debout devant le 5ème temple, habillée d'une longue tunique noire à dorures. Firent aussitôt de même Shaka et Camus, puis les autres suivirent. Mü tirant Milo pour qu'il s'abaisse aussi. Seul Aiolia resta debout mais par surprise plus qu'irrévérence.

Milo hasarda à son bronze voisin_: - C'est vrai? Marine est le nouveau Pope?_

_- Oui. Nous l'avons choisie avec la satisfaction d'Athéna_

_- Wahooo! Après un timbré, une gonzesse sur le trône, on aura tout vu! Mais aïe!_ -Il venait de se pendre une taloche sur le crâne par Ikki, dont le regard noir l'obligea au silence et à se renfrogner, en murmurant:

_- Ce que j'en disais moi! Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, elle sera plus sympa à mater que ce croûton de Sion_

Aiolia s'avança vers elle, sans cesser de la regarder hypnotisé et un sourire ravi au visage.

_- Ces ronds de jambes sont ridicules, c'est pas Marine qui prendra la grosse tête, elle ne changera jamais_

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'arrêta et son sourire disparut_: - En fait si, je vois que tu as changé_

Il posa sa main sur sa joue qu'il caressa du pouce: _- Tu es devenue plus magnifique qu'avant_

Il se pencha et l'embrassa devant toute l'assemblée. Un baiser tendre et lent, mais qui promettait bien plus bientôt. Marine, surprise, émue ne répliqua pas, les yeux voilés de larmes. Aiolia s'accroupit à ses pieds.

_- Alors permets-moi Grand Pope d'être le premier à te prêter allégeance, au nom de la Déesse. Je jure de t'obéir en tout, absolument tout, d'être à ton service et de te donner ma vie si cela t'es nécessaire. Puis permets-moi aussi, mon Maître, de m'accorder la main de la seule femme qui a su faire battre mon cœur_

_- Aiolia…_ - Marine avait les larmes qui coulaient. Vraiment cela ne se faisait pas, pour un Pope de pleurer, devant ses hommes en plus. Mais le revoir là, vivant, et à ses pieds, et en train de la demander en mariage! Elle ne pouvait pas se retenir.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse y répondre, un bruit lourd se fit entendre dans le temple. En un bond Aiolia est debout et se précipite vers le lieu incriminé:

_- Reste derrière moi! Il y a quelqu'un dans le temple_

_- Attends Aiolia! Ne sois pas…_

Quelqu'un des Ors le suivirent mais tous s'arrêtent nets: devant eux, un bébé assis parterre en train de taper des cailloux sur le sol, et balbutiant des mots incompréhensibles. Profitant de leur immobilisation, Ikki les dépassa et prit le bébé dans les bras.

_- Mais… d'où il sort ce bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans mon temple?_ -demande Aiolia.

Avant que qui que ce soit ne réplique, le cancer se met à rire:

_- Ahahah, ça se voit comme le nez sur la figure! Pas vrai vous autres?_

L'italien force Ikki à se retourner pour que chacun puisse bien voir le visage de l'enfant. Aussitôt des murmures se répandent:

_- En effet, y a pas photo!_

_- C'est dingue ça, regarde-les…_

Aiolia reste interdit: _- Mais de quoi vous parlez? Qu'est-ce que vous voyez de plus que moi, à part un bébé?_

Masque de Mort continue: _- Ce sont les cordonniers les plus mal chaussés, c'est bien connu! Aioros viens par là! Ton frangin, c'est pas toujours une flèche, lui, hinhin_ - Heureux de son jeu de mots, il pose le sagittaire à côté d'Ikki.

_- Alors ça fait tilt ou pas?_

_- Bon ça va! J'en ai marre de toutes vos singeries_ - grogne Ikki, qui cherche à se sauver.

_- Un instant Ikki! Il va bien finir par piger quand même!_

Mais Aiolia s'enlise. De voir tous les autres pendus à sa bouche l'énerve et l'empêche de réfléchir correctement. Il voit bien une ressemblance du bébé avec son frère, mais c'est justement ça qui l'abrutit. Son frère ne peut pas avoir fait un bébé! Il vient juste de ressusciter après 14 ans! Et son frère était la droiture incarnée, sûrement que jamais il n'avait engrossé quiconque. Et même vu sa réaction à leurs tenues à l'arrivée, il était peut-être, certainement, encore puceau.

_- C'est quoi ce jeu? Vous m'agacez tous à la fin!_

_- Bon ça suffit! Cet enfant n'est pas une attraction!_ - Marine hausse le ton _- Ikki, tu veux le ramener dans sa chambre?_

Ikki s'exécute et part avec l'objet des racontars. Marine reprend son discours:

_- Nous sommes follement heureux de vous revoir tous ici. Malheureusement, les temples suivants ne sont pas en état de vous recevoir. Nous avons privilégié la reconstruction plutôt que l'entretien régulier. Jabu, réquisitionne des apprentis pour nettoyer les temples supérieurs. En attendant, les chevaliers seront accueillis dans les cinq premiers. C'est l'affaire de quelques jours. Shaka, ton temple n'étant pas encore habitable, je te propose d'être hébergé chez le bélier, où loge déjà Shiryu. En effet vos compagnons de bronze ont été chargés de surveiller vos maisons en votre absence. Je vous demande de partager en attendant la réorganisation. Aldébaran, accepte-tu les chevaliers Camus et Milo dans ton temple où loge déjà Hyoga? Aphrodite, Shura, je vous propose le 4ème temple si le cancer vous y accepte. Vous devrez partager avec Ikki_

_- Quoi? Le phénix s'est installé chez moi?_

_- En effet. Ça ne te pose pas de problème j'espère?_

_- Ben non, mais je pensais pas que quelqu'un en aurait le cran!_

_- Tant qu'à toi Aioros, la maison du lion t'est évidemment ouverte et, je dois dire que tous ici sommes plus que fiers de faire ta connaissance_

_- Euh merci, moi aussi… je …je…_

Aioros, ainsi mis sur les feux de la rampe se réveilla pataud et timide. Et ne sachant pas trop quoi dire devant cette jolie femme, sa désormais supérieure et s'il avait bien compris, sa future belle-sœur. Comme le sanctuaire avait changé, comment allait-il s'y retrouver?

_- Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer, et organiser une réception de bienvenue pour ce soir. Natchi, tu te charges de la mise en place? Jeki, je te confie le ravitaillement. Réquisitionnez les jeunes nécessaires_

_- Bien Grand Pope_

Tout le monde redescend les marches, sauf les habitants du 5ème.

_- Marine?_

_- Oui Aiolia_

_- Je ne comprends plus rien_

Marine laissa tomber son maintien de Pope pour se jeter dans ses bras.

_- Il n'y a que deux choses à comprendre mon chéri. Premièrement je t'aime, et je serai très heureuse d'être ta femme. Deuxièmement j'espère que tu va bien t'entendre avec ce bébé qui joue derrière parce que c'est ton fils_

_- Quoi? Mon… mon fils? Non c'est impossible _- réplique-t-il catégoriquement.

_- Aiolia!_ - Elle se détache de lui. Va-t-il renier leur enfant?

_- Je te jure ma douce que c'est faux. Je sais bien qui a été raconté tout cela mais c'est de la calomnie! De la jalousie!_

_- Mais…_

_- Jamais, crois-moi, jamais je ne t'ai trompée! Jamais! Surtout pas avec cette folle! Je te jure!_

Marine haussa le sourcil: - _Quelle folle?_

_- L'autre, du village. C'était elle qui me tournait autour, mais jamais je n'ai cédé à ses avances vulgaires! Je n'aime que toi! Et toujours je te serai fidèle, toujours!_

_- Oh Aiolia…_

_- Je ne m'explique pas qui est le père, mais il est impossible que ce soit moi! Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, je le jure sur mon honneur, sur tout… tiens, sur la tête de mon frère chéri, enfin retrouvé, tu sais que je ne mentirai pas sur ça et…_

_- Aiolia, si tu me laissais parler… Aiolia!_

Il s'arrêta: _- Oui mon cœur?_

_- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour tout comprendre de travers, alors je vais reformuler. Ce bébé c'est ton fils…_

_- Non!_

_- Si! Je le sais parce que c'est le mien, espèce d'andouille! Comprends-tu enfin? C'est notre enfant. Je ne le savais pas encore, mais j'étais enceinte à ton départ pour le royaume des enfers. Et comme j'ai pleuré de t'avoir perdu! Aiolia je t'aime, si tu savais à quel point_

* * *

_ben oui c'est cucu la praline, ça me manquait les petites romances à 4 sous, pas vous?  
_


End file.
